Son of Darkness
by Eye-of-the-Demon
Summary: JONAS - Everyone keeps telling me that I'm evil since I was born. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm destined to do great things (...) I always have the feeling that I shouldn't be here, that I shouldn't even have born. I feel like a mistake. What did I do wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone keeps telling me that I'm evil since I was born.  
Everyone keeps telling me that I'm destined to do great things.

_But who am I?_

I've grown without knowing what being loved means.  
I have a mother, yet she treats me like an instrument for a bigger purpose.  
That's exactly what I am: no more than an object, to be used and thrown away.

_Is that really what I am?_

But deep down, I know that there's something dark inside me. Something lying in my soul, that I can't identify.  
It growls in my head when I'm awake, it whispers in my ears when I'm asleep. It turns my dreams into nightmares and every shadow into a monster.

_What is that thing__?_

I've grown without knowing how was the world out of the walls of my prison. I do not even know if there's actually a world, outside.  
I can only watch fragments of sky through a window, day by day and night by night, waiting.  
I don't know what I'm waiting for; maybe for something to happen, or someone to come.

_Why do they keep me here__?_

Everyone feeds me with words of hatred. In all those years they put in my head ideas of revenge. Revenge on someone that I do not even know. But my will doesn't matter: I'm nothing more than a puppet in _their _hands.

_What do _they _want with me?_

That's all I remember of my life. Seventeen years spent in this dark prison. Seventeen years of silent submitting and unanswered questions.

Although, I always have the feeling that I shouldn't be here, that I shouldn't even have born.

I feel like a mistake.

_What did I do wrong?_

* * *

**Hi people of Fanfiction . net!**

**Confused? That's exactly what I wanted! :3**

**Don't worry: this is only a shitty prologue, so more will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Possible questions:**

**1- Who is the one talking? (I think it's obvous...)**

**2- _What _exactly is he?**

**3- Who are _they_?**

**I feel so sorry for you: I won't answer a single question: it will be a slow and painful agony until the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAH!**

**WARNING: this story is a bit dark and it may contain violence (lots of blood, killing and stuff like that) so, if you're too emotive... well, be careful...**


	2. Just a deadly dance

Block the attack.

Hit the weak spot.

Pierce the heart.

Slice the throat.

It all repeated in an endless cycle.

Only the pungent smell of blood in his nostrils was keeping him clung to reality.

His saber was an extention of his arm, part of him that moved along with him. It flew in circles and attacks, in a deadly dance, drawing the dirty blood of the creatures around him.

Those horrible creatures that were trying to block him.

_Fool blind ignorants..._ he thought with a smirk.

They continued to surround him, ignoring their brothers' dead bodies, all too devoted to their stupid fanatic ideas to worry about themselves. That was what brought them to meet death: namely, the blade of his weapon. Their pained screams were music to his ears.

Those creatures do not deserve to live. That was what everyone repeated him every day of his life, since he was introduced to the Order. That was his job and his life. A blessing and a curse with no escape.

He pierced through the head of one of the monsters that was trying to escape from his fury.

There were moments when he envied ordinary humans, the ones that knew a world full of light and happiness. Without _them_.

But there was the other side of the coin, the side that the rest of the world didn't know. A side made of shadows, darkness and dark magic.

In this side lived Demons, creatures from Hell, that brought destruction and darkness on Earth, corrupting humans' hearts and manipulating their minds to fulfill their plans. Winged monsters with soulless pitch-black eyes and claws as sharp as razors.

There were Sorcerers: humans who sold their souls to Demons. Blinded by craziness or fanaticism, so power-hungry that they worshipped the same monsters that were destroying the world they lived in.

Then, there was him. There were the ShadowHunters: humans blessed by Angels, with the task of hunting and destroying Demons. Angels blessed every ShadowHunter on his 18th birthday and each one had a different Blessing, a power that allowed them to counteract the malefic ones of Demons and Sorcerers.

As soon as a ShadowHunter received his Blessing, he became an official member of the Order and his training ended. He was thrown in the middle of a war that he had been taught to fight since he first saw the light. On that bloody field, he would have learned to use his Blessing. If he succeeded, he would have faced another battle, and so on.

If he didn't, he would have payed the consequences.

He himself, the boy thought, kicking a Demon off his saber, had payed for his insolence.

He had payed with the life of his younger brother.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday. The Demons attacking their lair, the ShadowHunters' weak defence, his little brother's screams and his failed attempts to protect him. It all repeated in his head like a movie. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw the empty dead ones of his brother and the blood pouring from his little mouth. And the crack of his neck still echoed in his ears.

That was what moved his body when he was fighting. He let the anger fill his brain and act for him, mugging fiercely those monsters. Why should he spare them, when they slew an helpless child without a second thought?

He had just decapitated a Demon that was trying to hit him from behind, when one of those creatures ran its claws towards his face. He ducked just in time, coming out with just a few scratches on his forehead.

He grabbed the Demon's neck and tightened his grip until the creature was gasping for air. A small smirk twisted his face, as he enjoyed the sight of the monster trying in vain to free himself from the fingers that were squeezing the air from its lungs.

"Try again" he whispered in its ear, his hazel eyes gleaming with rage and, he didn't deny it, a sick pleasure.

Then, he stuck the saber right in its chest.

He stopped only when he noticed that there were no Demons left.

He dropped his arms and, panting, he wiped his forehead, dirt with streaks of blood that was trickling from his straight black locks.

Not too far, other ShadowHunters had got rid of bunches of Demons. The ones left were desperately looking for an escape, but soon a weapon would prevent each of their attempts.

"Joe! Kevin! Go over there! Sandy and I will get rid of the Demons left!" a man in his forties with short brown hair ordered, holding his bloodstained sword with his good hand.

_It begins!_ the boy tought. The time for his revenge has finally come.

Nodding to his father, he ran forward and bursted up the old fashioned stairs of that victorian style house, his saber leaving a red sticky trail of blood behind him.

Not waiting for his brother, he hit the master bedroom's door, only to find the room empty.

"Damn!" he hissed, teeth gritted, clenching his fists. But before he could run to another room, he felt a strong and warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the calm severe face of his elder brother.

"Joe, you have to calm down! Upsetting won't help anyone!" he said, wise as ever.

_And so damn naive! _Joe thought _Why doesn't he understand? _

He yanked away "And being calm won't get rid of the Demons! I won't calm down until all of the blood of those bastards is splattered on these walls! I don't care if I'll have to check every single room in this damned place!" he shouted.

His brother's green eyes hardened for a moment, but softened again. The elder one lowered his scythe and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, this time not being pushed away.

"Joe, I understand that you're angry, sad and confused, but you must remember that nothing you're doing will bring our brother back. Yet this is our mission, and I want to help you. Tonight, we will avenge Frankie!" Joe lowered his head to hide the light smile that pursed his lips. Once more, he didn't know whether to thank or curse Kevin's Blessing.

"Fine, but try to not hinder me..." Kevin chuckled.

"Me? You are the clumsy one, bro"

"Stop saying nonsense and find where those scum are hiding!"

Kevin frowned and looked around him.

"We killed almost all of the Demons, but there are still some upstairs along with a Sorcerer... but... there's... something, behind that door..." he whispered, pointing to a wooden white door. Joe held his saber tighter.

"Whatever it is, it will be dead before knowing!" they silently approached the door and gave each other a silent nod.

_One... Two... Three..._

Then they sprinted. Kicking the door open, they bursted into the room, weapons ready to shed blood.

But there were no Demons in that room, nor Sorcerers.

Sitting on a bed, there was just a boy.

* * *

**Hi people! Second chapter here for you! Are you happy? :3**

**-Nick: I'm not...**

**-me: oh, dear Nicky, you're never happy when someone updates a story that includes a lot of angst and pain for you**

**-Nick: I still don't get how do you find it so funny...**

**-me: Nicholas, there are some questions that are better not being answered...**

**However, Nicky's opinion is irrelevant. I think this chapter is boring, but I needed it to explain some things.**

**Read, review and wish me happy birthday:**** I'm happy to announce that 04/24 was my birthday and now I'm finally a year older! :D**

**P.S. These ShadowHunters have nothing to do with Cassandra Clare's. I was just out of cool names.**


End file.
